


Hailey Potter Gets Even

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always A Girl Harry Potter - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Girl Harry Potter - Freeform, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hailey has been abused for too long, now she's getting her revenge in the most pleasurable way.





	Hailey Potter Gets Even

Hailey Potters life was not sunshine and roses like everyone thought it was. Since her mother's unfortunate demise when she was only a year and a half old, her father, who had always been a cheerful, happy fellow, had become cold, distant and abusive. No one needed to spell it out for that her father blamed her for her mother's death. Hailey was hated even more when she was sorted into Slytherin, and when she returned home for Yule her father proceeded to take a whip to her. She lay in bed that night as the many healing potions she had injested worked their magic knitting her torn back back together and plotted her revenge. It was early the next morning when Hailey had an epiphany. She knew just how to make her father pay for hurting and hating her all these years. She was going to make him do the exact opposite.

\- Later that night -

Hailey crept quietly through her fathers sitting room where he sat nursing a bottle of cognac and whispered an _imperio_ while aiming her wand at her his head. She worried for a moment that it wouldn't take, but then she felt the pull, and let out a relieved breath. She stood and moved to stand before her father and, still in control of his mind said, ' _ **from this day forth you will obey me. Whenever I call you daddy, you will remember everything but be unable to control yourself. Your thoughts and words will be your own but your actions, they belong to me. When I call you father, you will forget everything from before that point and treat me as you normally do**_.'

And with that Hailey released her hold on him.

"Now, let's begin, _daddy_."

James growled at the sight of his eleven year old daughter standing in front him. With her wavy, waist length black hair, emerald eyes, full red lips and slender figure she was a beautiful girl, not that he would ever say so.

His eyes narrowed at her as she smiled at him and he snarled at her to leave his sight.

Hailey pouted as she said "but daddy, I thought we could spend some time together."

James laughed at the absurd words coming from his daughters mouth. "I want nothing to do with you, now go away from me!" He spat.

Hailey giggled at her fathers ire and slowly pulled up her nightgown. Laughing at the half outraged/half befuddled look on his face she yanked the gown over her head. She wore nothing beneath it, her tits, almost an A cup, and her hairless slit were completely on display.

"What the hell are you doing you little harlot, dress yourself at once!" Her father hissed.

"Daddy, I want you to suck my titties." Hailey said, ignoring his command.

"What?! As if I would ever do such a th- mph!" He said before his mouth latched onto her tit without his permission.

"Oh!! Aahh!!" Hailey gasped as her daddy sucked her hard nipple into his mouth and nursed on it. His hands came around her waist and pulled her closer as he laved her tit with his tongue. He nibbled a bit on her slick red nipple before drawing the bud into his mouth and suckling voraciously on it.

Hailey moaned wantonly as her daddy diligently sucked on her tit. Her virgin pussy was moist as he alternated between them both, until they both glowed a bright cherry red.

"Ughnnn, that's enough daddy, now I want you to eat my pussy." She said as she moved to lay on the couch. Her back was on the seat of the couch, and she held her legs up until her father knelt between them. She slid her thighs over his shoulders as he buried his face in her dripping cunt, cutting off the foul words that once again spewed from his lips.

Hailey gasped as his tongue danced up and down the valley of her slick cunt. "Oh Merlin!!" Aahhnnn... Feels so good daddy!!" She whimpered. "Mmnnnn... y-yeah, eat me! suck my clitty daddy." She ordered brokenly.

Her father obeyed, nibbling, suckling, and twirling his tongue around her pulsating clit. He drew it into his hot mouth, suckling on it until Hailey could take no more and came.

Several minutes later she came down from her high and said, "Fuck me with your tongue daddy, I wanna cum again."

Grunting, her daddy moved lower, smearing his face with his daughters juices and fucked his tongue into her hole. In and out, in and out he went, his nose rubbed against her swollen clit as he tried to bury himself as far as he could in her virgin snatch.

Hailey panted as her second orgasm raced upon her. Her tiny body quivered as she gushed onto her daddy's tongue. After her trembling stopped she pulled her fathers face from her slick cunt. His nose, mouth, chin and cheeks were slathered in her juices and she smirked at the sight. "Now daddy, I want you to fuck me with your cock. Don't cum until I do, okay?" She asked/ordered.

James growled as he freed his thick, rigid, ten inch length from his trousers and rammed it to the hilt in his little girls tight pussy.

Hailey gasped as pain rocketed through her, she should have ordered him to be a bit more gentle she thought in hindsight.

He gave her no time to adjust to his massive cock and began to hammer into her with brute force. His daughters constant 'uhh, uhh, uuhnnns' interspersed between her moans groans and whimpers infuriated him as he fucked his thick cock into her. "You disgusting little brat, are you enjoying this, having your father's cock in you, fucking you? I'm going to kill you for this you little shit, you're going to regret this if it's the last thing I do!" He hissed out between thrusts.

Hailey, though she enjoyed her fathers threats, ordered him to put his mouth to better use and suck on her tits.

He obeyed, leaning down to capture a bouncing tit between his teeth and suckling on it as he continued to batter her insides with his huge prick. The thick head pierced her womb with each thrust, causing her tight pussy to spasm around him.

"Mmmmnnn, so good!! Ahhhh!! Your cock is so big daddy... O-ohhhh yessss!! Right there daddy, right there!! Aahhh yesssss!! Uuhhmmm!!" she squealed as she came, squeezing his thick cock until he could no longer move.

Once her cunt stopped clenching his rigid prick he resumed fucking her. He pulled her legs to rest on his shoulders and hammered into her as he sucked on her neglected tit.

Hailey gasped as her daddy continued to ravage her squelching pussy. Her throbbing clit ached with sensitivity as she geared up for yet another orgasm.

She curled her hand into her fathers hair, drawing his closer to her tit as he suckled her swollen nipple. She moaned when she felt his thrusts grow more erratic, and then she felt him cumming inside her, filling her fertile womb with his thick cream. She came as he filled her up with his seed, the seed that had created her.

Several moments later, a more composed Hailey said, "You can get up now daddy."

Her father pulled away from her, his limp prick coated in their combined juices fell from her now gaping cunt. He saw his thick cum slowly dripping out of her hole and prayed to Merlin his daughter wouldn't wind up pregnant.

Hailey stood shakily from the couch and pulled her nightgown back on. She picked up her wand from where it lay on the side table and cast a quick scorgify on her fathers face and cock. She said nothing about his soft cock, still hanging from his trousers, and limped out of the room.

She stopped beside the door and said "Goodnight _Father_." before making her way up to her room, a sated smile on her face the entire way. She couldn't wait till tomorrow, she wss going to have so much fun with her daddy. . . .


End file.
